


Living Evidence

by BlindingCyanLight (EntropyAndChaos)



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Aura Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntropyAndChaos/pseuds/BlindingCyanLight
Summary: Aura bonding, considered to be an urban legend, a simple myth that kids were told.Right?What other explanation is there though?The two were living examples of it.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

Time: Sometime in the future, well past midnight.

Location: Lewes, Low-Tier District, Abandoned Alleyway

The figure on the rooftop took a deep breath, sitting down mere inches from when he first watched the Grim Reaper's sharp, sweeping blade claim a victim. Even thinking about it again made his stomach churn, but a hand on his right shoulder helped calm the orange-haired student down. Glancing back, he put his left hand on top of the other person's, squeezing gently. A wave of calming aura waved over him, causing him to smile his thanks.

"Thank you. I needed that."

With one last squeeze, the figure behind him stepped in front and lept over the edge, casting energy ropes and scaling down the wall with ease. The mystery person quietly landed on the ground, tucked in the shadows, and sent a quick double-tap of the earpiece tucked in, along with one word.

"Sitrep."

A quiet voice came over as a response.

"Medic's on standby, lock on target is secure, and I'm ready to push you my aura if needed, though I'm not sure if you'll need it."

The person was about to reply with a sassy comment with a small smile, only to be cut off.

"She's headed your way; it seems like she did take the bait."

Taking a deep breath and nodding, the shadowy figure's eyes closed, only to reopen with a piercing glow.

-=-

Reaching up and running a hand through her hair, she let out a deep breath, keeping her aura ready in case the person needed it, though she could tell that wouldn't be required. The lady was no match, now that the limits that came from a lack of knowledge have been broken. The amplified woman was able to do the damage that she did to the two elite tiers and a high tier. Against an aura-bonded god tier?

Her death sentence was blasting in her face with bold letters.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the tap on her shoulder. Raising an eyebrow, she shook her head in response to the obvious question being asked by the two lower tiers.

_She hasn't sent any aura, and she definitely won't have to._

-=-

The tall blonde gasped for her breath, only to cough up blood as a strong kick sent her flying against the brick wall. The crunch of bone being crushed under the impact echoed upwards, causing the person on the rooftop to shudder. The pink-haired girl crouching by him reached her hand over to him, both tucking their knees up close to their chests.

"There are many reasons, but I can't say that I don't get a... sick sense of satisfaction."

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath in and refocusing the target. Noticing the flickering signal, he reached up and double-tapped his earpiece.

"She's going to code soon..."

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself to ask the question at the forefront of her mind.

"Are you sure telling them is the best idea? Maybe... she'd be better... gone."

No response came, but everyone with an earpiece could hear the labored breathing and bloody coughing from the nearly dead blonde. The masked figure kneeled down next to the woman, picking her up and slamming her against the wall. Holding her face up, the glowing eyes bore into her soul. It filled her body again with an emotion that was trained out of her; fear.

This is what pure power was, not what was trained into her. It was intoxicating.

Intoxicating, but deadly.

On the last moments of her mind, questions flooded her, but one outweighed everything else, a single word. How? How was it possible? There was no possible way for a person to maintain such power without collapsing under the strain. Using the last of breath, she rasped it out.

"H-h.. how?"

For a moment, the masked figure simply held her there, the glowing eyes boring into her. She slowly watched as the person took off the mask, revealing a mass of black hair and a pair of piercing eyes. Gold bore into gold, and she could only read the lips as her assailant fulfilled her dying wish.

"Tell EMBER good luck dealing with aura bonders."

Her training lost, and both the figurative and literal mask torn away, the fear and confusion flooded her face. Aura bonding was merely a legend, speculation amongst the helpless romantics, wishing for the world's so-called perfect soulmate.

Right?

Right?

_What other explanation is there?_

Reading the dying woman's face, it was clear that no one in EMBER, nor the authorities were aware of such linkage. Gaining this insight, a quick double-tap set everyone on high alert once again. Breathing out, the unmasked figure glared at the bloodied blonde and whispered barely audibly over the connection.

"Last chance for everyone to look away."

No one did.

Leaning in, a hand was pressed on her heaving and bloodied chest, fingers growing into claws, as a black fire enveloped her torso. A whisper that sent soon to be meaningless chills down her spine was the last time she heard, the blinding gold eyes and burning flames the last thing she saw and felt.

"This is for Rei."

She didn't even have the will to scream as black flames engulfed her, leaving the tattoo that she carried, a mark of fear, remaining in the one patch of visible skin. Walking over to the blooded scraps of clothes, the assailant walked around, picking up and folding each piece, neatly stacking it next to the charred body. Taking a deep breath once it was over, a triple-tap was felt amongst all, the signal that everything was finished. Looking down from where she sat, the girl could tell what the person down on street level was about to say before hearing it through the earpiece.

"I could use some aura now."

As a warming and strengthing aura flooded over, the person picked up the mask, scaled the wall using the same vines used to climb down, and cleanly vaulted over the ledge and landed on all fours. Quickly returning the borrowed aura to the girl, who shot a look that said it all, the attention was turned to the pink-haired girl. Closing the few steps between the two, tears dropping from her eyes, she was pulled into an embrace, gently being shushed. Calming down under the reassurance, she extracted herself from the hold, taking a deep breath. Taking the mask from the clenched hand, she gently pushed the said mask owner to the girl in the corner, a small grin gracing her lips. Nodding and walking over to the waiting girl, she was pulled in a similar embrace, though no tears were shed. A whisper from her was all that it took for the glowing eyes to calm down, returning to the passive state.

"I always have your back, and don't forget it."

Holding her at arm's length, a tearful nod was received in return and two words.

"I know."


	2. Chapter One

**Two years ago, John's father wrote a book.**

**It was about a man and a woman who lived amongst a world of cripples.**

**This pair used their abilities only for others, helping the weak, saving lives, and spreading the wealth.**

**Spoiler, they end up dying.**

**It wasn't sad, though, because the two brought charity.**

**The world became peaceful.**

-=-

The school's famous Triple Chocolate Cake is only served once a month, and because this is such a rare event, everyone rushes to the cafe first thing during lunchtime.

John Doe always got there late because he is not as fast as everyone else.

As the cripple walked around the corner and into the cafeteria's doors, he had a good feeling, only to hear the Queen of Wellston Private High School shout.

"Step away from that last slice! I call dibs!"

'You know, you'd expect that the school would have learned by now to bake enough cake for everyone in the school. Is it that hard? We don't need to see bloody murder happen every month because of the foodgasm inducing infamous damn slice of sweet chocolate sponge layer upon layer, forming a perfect combination of sweet and spongy, along with the soft cream in between the springy layers of cake.'

'Hell, I should get that recipe and just make it over the weekend.'

As John was thinking of all those ways to describe the chocolate cake, his attention snapped back to the cafeteria. Letting out a grimace, he saw that just as Remi was about to grab her plate, it was snatched away by the gender equivalent in the hierarchy scheme.

Enraged, she turned to the thief, if one can be labeled for taking something that has been simply called dibs on, and shouted, thoroughly pissed off.

"Hey! Give that back, Arlo! I called that piece first."

The tall blonde simply held the cake up out of range, a small malevolent grin gracing his face.

"What? You 'called it'? You should know how it works by now, Remi. It's first come first serve. If you want a piece, you got to be faster than that! Better luck next time, shrimp!"

John simply shrugged mentally, hearing everything through the deadly silent cafeteria.

'While I disagree with the derogatory language, the man does have a point. If someone calls dibs on something, the person does not actually have ownership in the grand scheme of things, do they?'

Turning his attention back from his mental tangent, the cripple winced as he could read the situation with ease, as well as seeing Remi build up her aura, the pink gradually expanding around her.

'I swear, is there no place that once can simply eat their lunch in peace? Of course not, not on the monthly D-Day. I swear, it's like the school wants to send someone off to the damn readjustment facility for lack of temper and destructive urges.'

'Meh, free action movie at least. Where's my popcorn...'

Turning back to the scene at hand, John leaned back against the wall, watching as Remi's abilities were activated.

"No way. I've waited an entire month for that cake. I won't back down!"

As the ominous crackle of lightening was heard from her hands, the Queen looked up to the King, tilting her line of sight by ten inches.

"Hand it over, jerk!"

With a quick roll of his eyes and that god awful smirk of his, Arlo's blue eyes glowed as activated his barrier, loosening his tie like any person would.

'Have you tried fighting with a damn piece of material around your throat? Not exactly comfortable. Can't blame you there, Arlo.'

John sighed quietly as he turned his attention around the cafeteria. Whispers could be heard all over, some annoyed, some excited, and none flat out tired of the repetitive nature of constant assertion of power and dominance amongst the student body.

"Oh god, those two are at it again."

"Really? Ugh, here we go."

"Hey, I bet twenty bucks that Remi will win this round!"

As the loud collision of the Queen into the King's barrier took place, John simply sighed.

'Great, there they go again. I missed it. Again. Oh-for-five. I'll never get a slice.'

Walking out of the cafeteria's open doors, the cripple breathed out, tired of the commotion, and grimaced at the impact an apple made in the back of his head at a very high velocity. Picking up his nutritious assailant off the ground, he continued down the hallway, throwing the fruit up in the air repeatedly. Walking into the thankfully empty bathroom, he took his position as far as possible from the trashcan in the corner. Winding up, he took all of his stress and threw the apple at the spot right above the can, the fruit's juices splattering and bruising, then falling into the can.

"Damn, that's probably one of my faster throws, maybe around eighty-five? Not bad for an apple and standing in my damn school uniform."

While admiring his achievement, his head reminding him of pain from the initial contact of the fruit with his skull that it might be a good idea to head to the infirmary for an ice pack. Walking out of the bathroom after a rinse of his hands, John made his way to the infirmary. Opening the doors that he had every day since the date of his transfer, he was met by the glare of Dr. Darren, pointing him to his cot in all measures barring official assignment. Letting out a deep sigh, John sat down, leaning back.

"Apple to the back of the head at high-velocity, Doc, nothing overly serious. I was hoping for some ice, or at least that I could stay here while my head stops spinning. I assure you that I will not be leaving anytime soon and will not say anything. I will simply sit here in silence."

Simply raising an eyebrow and pointing at the freezer against the wall and throwing him the box of plastic bags, the school doctor simply went back to grumbling about students. It didn't' help that there would be an increase in the influx of patients today caused by the dessert item that caused all kinds of mayhem down in the cafeteria.

-=-

Hearing the teacher drone on about trigonometry for the second half of the double period was tiring, to say the least. Glancing to his left, John could see the Queen, the happy victor of the infamous "Battle for the Cake." Sighing and keeping his head down, he focused on the numbers and symbols that sat there, glaring back at him, only to shake his head in defeat.

'This class sucks.'

**John lives in an ordinary world and goes to a regular school.**

As the teacher turns away from the chalkboard and turns around, asking the students for a volunteer to prove the law, John raised his hand, for he couldn't take it anymore.

"John."

"Can I use the bathroom?"

The glare that was sent made John understand the crucial mistake in his question.

'That was mildly terrifying, not to mention that I overlooked the fact that I should not have asked to go to the bathroom when a teacher asked for volunteers. Probably the pet peeve of all teachers.'

Lost in his own thought, he almost missed the fact that the teacher sighed and pointed at the door, with two words that made his heart soar.

"Go ahead."

Standing up, John marshaled his face into a mask of neutrality, ignoring the abrasive, yet expected, taunting from Mardin, only to crack a smile when he was hit right in the nose by the chalk wielding teacher. Walking out the door, he made his way down the hallway to the bathroom.

Just as he was about to walk into his destination, the rumbling beyond the wall and the swell of orange aura, made John stop right in time. The resonating boom as the redhead, not auburn, not copper, but red, punched a hole through the wall using his body proved that his stop was a wise move. John couldn't help but mentally sigh in relief at not being crushed by the flying projectile named Blyke, noting that there was a good chance that he could have died right then and there.

"Um... hey... are you alright?"

In retrospect, it was a stupid question, the spiderweb of impact in the wall being proof. John could only raise an eyebrow as Blyke staggered up, his eyes glowing, thoroughly pissed.

"Damn you, Isen!"

Eyes shifting over to where the enraged redhead was glaring daggers at, John noticed the furious expression that the oranged haired student had, then realized that this entire wall breaking fight was over...

"You idiot, I lend you my pen for just one class period, and you go and break it!"

... a pen. It wasn't like the nib or anything either, it was the damn clip.

John leaned back as Blyke's aura erupted, the red blowing up in front of him, and slowly backed away.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to wallop me! That fucking hurt!"

Turning around and walking away, he didn't bother covering his ears as the ball of energy was shot and slammed into Isen. The two most likely engaging in something that would end by sitting in the infirmary and listening to Dr. Darren yell at them all the way until next Tuesday.

**Overall, John's life is pretty ordinary.**

**Except he wasn't revealing his own ability.**

**Nor was he going to talk about the past.**

-=-

Walking into another hallway, John Doe's face fell, realizing that outside this bathroom, he would have to somehow get around Terrence, the victim, and Gavin, the bully. Seriously, the latter didn't even have to use his ability to say that his head is just a rock.

'You've gotta be kidding me. If I don't use this bathroom, I will have to face the wrath of the math teacher. Nope, it's this one or not until later, and there is no later. I can feel it.'

He sighed, wondering exactly why he was doing this again. Saying a small apology in his head, John ran, driving his shoulder into Gavin's, effectively sending him off Terence and to the ground. Pulling up his right sleeve, he glared at the bully.

"Keep your hands to yourself."

As expected, the bully was stunned for a bit, then smirked at realizing who John "was."

"Heh, I know who you are. You're John, the school cripple! Trying to play hero, huh? You're pretty ballsy, but you should really know your place!"

Watching as Gavin cracked his knuckles and ran up to punch him, John couldn't help but mentally shake his head. The bully thought that running at him with his fist reared back wouldn't be an obvious sign of what he was trying. A quick parry and counterstrike later, Gavin was shaking his head, trying to steady himself.

'That's what happens when you get hit in the head. Fun, isn't it? Story of my life, asshole.'

Despite the clear warning, all John got in reply was the activation of purple aura and a very pissed off Gavin.

"You'll pay for that! Haven't you learned? The world doesn't have sympathy for weaklings like you. Lay low and mind your own business, or keep getting in others' way and get killed."

Watching the skin turn dark, a quick scan of his abilities made John realize that direct attacks against the powered-up rock would make him hurt instead. There must be an easy way to finish this fight, and it's not like Terrence, who was currently invisible and running away, would be here to help. Zoning out during the typical villain's monologue, John's reaction was too late other than merely raising his arm to avoid receiving such a blow to the head.

"That was only a taste of what I can do. If you beg me, I'll let you leave here in one piece."

Coming to the conclusion that the ideal method, however drastic, of finishing this fight quickly would be to throw him out the window, John knew that to avoid too much more contact. He needed a passive way of positioning his body towards the window, and somehow hold off the arrogant asshole from charging until the right moment. As it turns out, words can accomplish just that.

"Beg? That's a pretty big demand. Usually, when someone talks like that, he can back it up." 

Ignoring the glare that he received, John continued, slowly moving towards the window, ignoring the pain shooting up his broken arm.

"Let me give you some examples. So, we have Remi who could burn me to a crisp. There are Blyke and Isen, who is currently blowing up Wallik Hall. Obviously, there's Seraphina, who is pretty much a goddess. Okay, your turn! What can you do? Move a little faster? hit a little harder?"

Having made it to the window, he leaned against the glass, trying to see how sturdy it was. It wouldn't break under just sheer force, but supposedly, if there was a solid rock traveling at Gavin's top speed and propelled by John's arms, it would surely break, and there would be a head shaped hole right in the middle. Turning his attention back to the said rock, John continued to smirk.

"Doesn't seem too threatening. In fact, I bet I could beat you even without an ability."

Pressing just the right triggers, John readied himself as Gavin roared in anger.

"You shut the fuck up!"

The enhanced teen ran full steam, trying to swing at John's gelled head, but came up with nothing. As John crouched down, he reached up and grabbed the bully's arm, using Gavin's own momentum to swing him out the window with a resounding crack.

"Defenestration, bitch!"

Now that the bully was sprawled out on the dusty grounds plenty of stories down, John turned his attention back to himself, looking down at how he was.

"Alright, so that worked rather brilliantly, though my arm is broken. Again. Doc is going to kill me. Oh, man..."

-=-

Indulging in her time on the roof, Seraphina sat against the ledge, tapping away on her phone. It was a bright and beautiful day, devoid of fighting and chaos on the top.

Just as she was about to reach a new score on SlappyPIG, pain shot up her right arm out of nowhere, causing her to drop her phone into her lap.

"What?"

As the pain faded away, she glared at her phone, opening her messages and tapping on a name under favorites.

_"John, how badly did you hurt your arm?"_

_John is typing..._

" _Broken. Infirmary, three hours. No classes for the rest of the day."_

Sighing, she stood up from her spot in the roof and slipped her phone in her pocket. Walking down the stairs' steps, she made her way to the infirmary, rolling her eyes along the way. Upon her entry, she was met with Dr. Darren ready to rip off someone's head, but upon recognition, he simply nodded at the unasked question of if John was in his usual spot.

The broken armed student was leaning back in his cot, eyes closed with earbuds in. Laughing softly, Seraphina gently patted John's leg, laying her hand on his kneecap.

"I swear, since when did you have to be a living voodoo doll? Every so often, when you get hurt, I can feel pain in the exact same spot."

Opening his eyes and taking out an earbud, John sighed and adjusted himself so he'd be sitting next to her. Rubbing his eyes, all he could do was shake his head.

"I figured you felt something, since your text. Sorry to interrupt your rest up in the roof, Sera."

Offering her an earbud, John was met with a smile from his friend, who slipped it in her own ear. Opening his phone and putting on their shared playlist, he mindlessly scrolled through the internet, Seraphina doing the same next to him. Sighing, he closed his eyes again.

"Three more hours. Is it wrong that I want people to get into trouble so Doc will leave?"

As if on cue, the ceiling above and around the infirmary started to rumble ominously, causing the purple-haired girl to turn and stare blankly at John. Eyes widening, he shook his head, shrugging.

"No, don't even start."

The pair watched as Dr. Darren stood up, grumbling and walking to the door. Before opening, he turned back, nightmare effect on full blast and glaring down John.

"You will stay here until I'm back! Is that clear?"

The pair knew that this was simply following protocol, and exchanged glances. John turned back to the doctor, smiling innocently.

"Don't worry about me, Doc! I have Sera to keep me company!"

Muttering under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "That's what I'm afraid of," he walked out the door, slamming it behind him. The only two remaining people in the infirmary stared at the door, sitting there with music in their ears. Pausing the application on his phone and leaving the room in complete silence, John turned to Seraphina, eyebrow raised.

"Woaba?"

She nodded back, smiling.

"Sounds good."


	3. Chapter Two

Seraphina leaned back in her seat at the booth, tapping her finger repeatedly. She took a long sip of her boba, raising an eyebrow at how John was not reacting.

"Hey, you there?"

Reaching out to pat his shoulder, she was shocked, to say the least, at how John reacted, having nearly pulled his parry and counterstrike that only happens during his fights. Snapping into it, he narrowly stopped hitting her and buried his face in his hands. John took a deep breath.

"Sorry. My adrenaline level is through the roof right now."

Having taken into account that this may happen, Seraphina stood up and made her way next to him, telling him to scoot. Taking his hand and squeezing, she gave him an understanding smile. Deciding to defuse the situation, the Ace exaggeratedly rolled her eyes.

"So of all things, you threw him out of a window?

Taking a sip of his boba, John merely shrugged and set his cup down. Trying to say that it was the best course of action, he let out a mock yell, his eyes laughing.

"Well, it's not like I had- Hey! That's not funny! I could've been killed!"

Shaking her head, Seraphina patted his shoulder. It was amusing, to say the least, understanding that the last bit was practically impossible.

"You always say that, yet here you are again, still in one piece."

"You're missing the point."

"Come on, it's gotta be at least a little exciting! Living on the edge seems like such fun!"

Raising an eyebrow, he looked to his side, meeting his best friend's rebellion eyes. Shaking his head, John seemed to tremble slightly, only to take a deep breath.

"Not at all, Sera. I really just want a moment of peace. Right now, every little conflict always turns into a full-on brawl. I can't do anything without fearing for my life! Why does the world have to be violent? What's wrong with taking things over with one another?"

"There's no need to argue with a weakling to prove a point."

"Since you can just overpower him? The stronger person isn't always right, you know! To have to use force to back up your claim is so pathetic!"

Indignance was about to flare up inside Seraphina, only to feel a moment of concern at how his voice was fueled. 

The past was a terrifying thing for John.

** Sera was born powerful. **

** She doesn't understand what people like John have to go through every day. **

Taking a deep breath, John pulled out his phone and paused the music, eyes narrowed. The purple-haired student couldn't help but feel a certain level of chill, though a wave of calming aura waved over her. Taking a breath, he asked her one question that bore into his mind.

"Do you want to know what it feels like for me? To understand what I go through every day, just to avoid the temptation and corruption that drives into my mind?"

The thought of pain was nearly impossible for her. It was something that never happens, where everyone around her is cowering in fear and respect.

_ Was respect even something that exists for me? _

_ Or is it just fear? _

_ No... not me too. _

-=-

Seraphina had closed the bedroom door behind her and rested her forehead against the wood at around ten o'clock.

That was two hours ago.

Clock ticking midnight, she wanted to turn back the clock and try to sleep more but decided against it. She knew why she couldn't go to sleep. Her hand hovered over her phone, thinking about it, and decided to pick it up. Seraphina opened the messaging applications and texted her best friend.

_ "Hey, can we talk?" _

She stared at the bright screen with barely open eyes, waiting for it to adjust. It took John two minutes and thirty-five seconds, the time provided courtesy of her ability, to read the message.

_ John is typing... _

_ "Was using the bag, I wanted to work out before sleeping. Think I can already guess why you're texting." _

Breathing in deeply, she couldn't help but crack a smile. It was nice that she had someone who she could just text at any hour of the night and get a response.

_ "Yeah... I thought about it. I don't know if I want to try your point of view just yet. Later, maybe?" _

_ "You know, if you don't want to, you don't have to." _

Taking a moment to think about it, she took a deep breath, steeling herself.

_ "No, I want to. I want to understand. It'll be for both you and me." _

-=-

** About a year ago, John transferred into Wellston Private High School. **

His hope was to move away from the past power-hungry society and focus more on becoming himself, not just labeled as having the highest level. He just wanted to study and indulge in activities that he should be able to; he wanted to play sports, sing, and just be himself, no matter what his power level is.

He worked very hard to get into this school. There were many sleepless nights and countless hours of studying. With such difficult entrance exams, he expected academics to be the main focus at Wellston.

The first class of the day came to an end. John looked down, standing in the middle of the classroom. Packing the last of his belonging, he allowed himself a little smile; even though no one had come up and talked to him really, it seemed like everyone was keeping to themselves with their studies.

** John expected it to be different. **

Upon hearing his voice, John turned to his right, noticing a turquoise-haired girl waving at him. She was... cute. Her bright attitude made him feel welcome, and he gave her a smile of his own.

"Hi, John! I'm Elaine. Welcome to Wellston! How's your first day so far?"

"Not bad, I guess."

"Wonderful! So which school did you transfer from?"

John raised a mental eyebrow at the question. It was a red flag in his mind. Rankings of schools was an easy way to ballpark students' ability and learn the hierarchy's rank. He bluffed as planned, knowing that it would be the best way. Plus, it was technically the truth. His last point of education was inside the safety of his bedroom.

"I actually was homeschooled before this."

Elaine's eyes widened and sparkled at the mention of this, though he could tell there was a bit of resentment. Being homeschooled could mean that the person could be anywhere from a cripple, scared to face society without powers and abilities to protect themselves, all the way up to the highest of God-tiers being trained by the best to attempt to achieve their full potential.

"Woah, really? We've never had one of those before."

"Hah... I was feeling a bit lonely, so I decided to try something new!"

"Well, you've come to the right place!"

"Ah. That's great to know!"

** He was wrong. **

With what he could only call a mixture of fake-friendliness and lethal curiosity, with "lethal" being the keyword, John shook his metaphorical head at the way Elaine asked him the question he was dreading.

** This place was just like the rest of the world. **

"So, John. What kind of ability do you have?"

_ Beat. _

All eyes turned to John.

_ Beat. _

The redhead and orange-haired student stopped their discussion and looked at him.

_ Beat. _

Even the purple-haired girl who paid no attention to him turned at the mention of ability.

_ Beat. _

"It depends on who you ask."

Everyone just stared at the answer he gave. Frustrated, Elaine threw her hands up, pulling on her curls.

"What does that mean? What about your levels, what is your level?"

John sighed, shaking his head. Honestly, this was worse, but he made up his mind, and he was going to stick to it.

"It's only a 1.0."

_ Right now, and it will stay the way until I find a partner. _

He didn't want to look up, wishing to ignore the undoubtedly angry healer in front of him.

"What did you just say?"

The venom that dripped off of her tongue just confirmed his suspicions.

** In this world, strength defines a person. **

** Those without strength are crushed. **

The rest of the world turned into a blur for John. Whispers about a new transfer turned into insults about the cripple. Insults turned into smacks from the passing students, annoyed by the useless human being that stood in their way. Smacks turned into a "lesson," where the bullies would "educate" him that a cripple should be treated like scum.

Snapping into the situation at hand, John tried to talk his way out of it, trying to tell the green-haired and... lilac? Lavender? Close enough. It was definitely a dangerous move.

"Hey guys, I'm not looking for a fight!"

John knew it was of no use.

"Don't worry, neither are we. We're just here to educate you."

He could tell by the way the lavender-haired bully said. He claimed it was not a fight, and he was right. This wasn't a fight.

It was a beating waiting to happen.

"So in this school, there's a hierarchy that everyone follows, and since you're a cripple, you're at the very bottom. You must do everything we say."

The justification for such a beating?

Hierarchy. A concept that power rules all.

** Those without strength are nothing. **

A flash of purple grabs my attention. It's the same, long purple-haired girl from earlier in his first class. Calling out from his voice would have been useless. He could sense her aura; powerful, yet never bonded. Why would someone of such high ranking, either an outmatched Queen or possibly the Ace, help him? He was nothing in her eyes. All John could do was wait for the attack.

Seraphina didn't understand. The way that the cripple looked at her was something she felt. There was a flicker of hope, only to fade into disgust and contempt. Why?

'Think, Sera, think, logically.'

Taking a moment to freeze the time, she walked over to the bench and sat down, taking her face in her hands.

"This must not be his first time getting beat up, clearly. Something is wrong. He recognized me from before, and it would make sense for him to reach out to me. Yet he did not. Why?"

She walked over to the frozen figures, walking around the two low tiers and going face to face with John. It looked like he was ready for everything, ready to be taken advantage of, ready to be hit. Why?

"Why, why, why? Why do you not fit in the world that we live in?"

John could tell the moment that the girl activated her ability. Time manipulation. Taking in her power, the so-called cripple mirrored what she was doing. He allowed his body to be frozen, leaving his cognitive and sensory outlets loud and open. The confusion was evident in the way she talked, as well as the way he was observed.

Seraphina stared into his eyes, trying to understand.

"I don't understand."

"I don't understand."

"I. Don't. Understand."

She walked away, unfreezing the time.

-=-

Thanks. For. Nothing.

Three words that didn't make sense. Again.

She knew he didn't believe in her. Yet why did he say that? She saw the light of hope leave his eyes, filled with disgust and contempt.

Yet why did he ask?

Saying "thanks for nothing" suggested that he was hoping for her to help. What changed?

Forget it.

Why was she caring about a cripple?

They don't deserve our attention.

Do they?

"Seraphina!"

Snapping her mind back into it, she turned her attention to the front of the class. What class was this again?

"Come up and get your test."

Blindly nodding, she walked up, expressing her thanks.

"Another perfect score, just as expected! Class, you should all follow Seraphina's example!"

The comments that followed made her think.

** Good grades and strength don't just come from nowhere. **

** Seraphina worked hard to get to where she is. **

Comments about Turf Wars drifted in her ear, making her think. The expectation of victory after victory, just because she was of a higher level. Just because she could beat someone up so easily?

** She was the smartest.  **

** She was the strongest.  **

** She does everything that's expected of her.  **

** Yet, what does she get in return? **

-=-

The sun was on the verge of breaking through the horizon when Seraphina walked through the roof door. She laid down on the surface, looking up at the last of the stars being chased off. Closing her eyes, she stayed there, breathing deeply, feeling the relatively cold airflow over her. Cracking a smile, she sat up and leaned against the ledge as Seraphina felt a warm aura wash over her, as well as having a blanket thrown over her.

"Hey, John."

Her best friend sat down next to her, pulling the blanket over himself as well.

"You know, time manipulation does help in the fact that we can pull the time back and get more sleep. Hell, after our conversation, I couldn't go to sleep and have to beat up my bag for another hour."

Laughing, Sera leaned against his shoulder, sighing.

"I was thinking about the initial bonding."

Letting out a chuckle of his own, John reached out and wrapped her arm around her. He shook his head, thinking back.

"Yeah, my first day was... 'enjoyable,' rife with attacks, insults, and a ruined cake that fell and made the both of us sad."

Laughing at the last bit, Seraphina patted him back on the shoulder.

"Well, after that I learned your secret, we bonded, and here we are talking about it. Still, I'm just going to say that it was terrifying how you just froze time, flipped me over, and shouted at my face. What were the exact words? Oh right. 'Temptation and corruption.' Scared the shit out of me until you explained what you meant."

Resting her head against his shoulder, Seraphina reached out and held John's hand. Squeezing tightly, she leaned over, patting his cheek.

"I did promise, you know? I promised that I will try to understand you. For both of us. I will."

John smiled.

"I know."


End file.
